Unknown to All but Me
by lily of the night
Summary: Michelle is a normal girl, living in England. She goes to school, has friends and a family. But what she's about to discover is that it's all a lie... MY FIRST FIC PLEASE RR


**AN: **hi pplz thiz iz mi 1st fic n id b reely happi if u revewd it, k? LUV U! =)  

**********************************************************************

_Unknown to All But Me_

**Chapter One: Forgotten Past__**

A man and a woman were on the floor, playing with two very small children .The man picked up one of the babies and began to play peek a boo with her. "Michelle, where's Daddy?!", and the baby screamed,"Dadda!!"

The woman picked up a the other twin and cooed, "Harry, say 'daddy is stupid'!" She laughed, and her brilliant green eyes sparkled.

"Daddy is 'toopid," the little boy whose name was Harry, chortled.

The man got a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, grabbed hold of the woman's long scarlet hair, and gave it a tug.

"OW! James Potter!! Let go of my hair RIGHT NOW, or else!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Or else what?!" he teased.

"Or else this!" the woman pulled out a stick and yelled, "_Rictusempra!"_

James Potter was lying doubled over on his side, wheezing and laughing. Apparently, the "stick" was a wand!

"No... fair!!" he gasped as the babies crawled over him, bouncing up and down, laughing and  happily screaming at the tops of their little voices, "Prongs! Prongs!" and started to tug at his messy, black hair.

"Lily! Un...do... the... charm...or...you'll...wake... up as a... chair!!" Harry pulled James' glasses off of his face and put them on.

"All right, you big baby!" she laughed. But she waved her wand and muttered, "_Finite Incantatem."_

Magically, he stopped laughing, and sat up!

"Ooow... My ribs hurt." he moaned. "Thanks Lil. You were always good at Charms, sometimes to good, and now you don't have to worry about waking up as a dining table!"

"You would NOT transfigure me in my sleep! And I think your children are demanding a ride."

"You know me all to well." he leaned over,(for he was tall and thin, and she was rather petite,)and kissed her."No deerback ride tonight, kids, but how's this?" He picked up the two babies and spun them around in the air, much to their amusement, judging by their excited screams and laughs. He put them down on a sofa, where they yawned sleepily, and very soon, little snores were heard. "Looks like it's their bedtime."

"Yes, far past it, actually, but as it's Halloween,  they should have been allowed to stay up late and have a little fun," Lily whispered. 'I'll just take them up to bed now."

"Good idea." James replied.

Then he stooped down and kissed his children. 'Good night, kids."

Harry opened his eyes and grabbed his father's thumb, and held it tightly, while blinking sleepily. "Dadda," he whispered, then closed his eyes.

"He's got a strong grip for such a little tyke; it'll come in handy for when he plays Quidditch. I bet he'll be a Seeker..."James said dreamily. "Yeah... when they're older, I'm going to teach them how to fly, and play Quidditch, and pull pranks, and torment the Slytherins..."

"You would be _heartbroken if they didn't make the Quidditch team or their generation's Marauders, wouldn't you?" Lily teased._

"Yes, I would be heartbroken. But I doubt that's possible, I mean the 'not being on the Quidditch team or a member of the new Marauders' part, since they're related to me. Quidditch comes naturally, and well, so does the mischievous nature!"

Lily laughed and pushed him over on his side. "You're so modest, Potter."

"I know I am." James said proudly. "I'm just that – WHAT WAS THAT?"

Something had crashed really loud outside! James jumped to his feet with his wand already in his hand and yelled, "LILY!! TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN!! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!!"

Lily picked two babies up of the floor, and ran up the stairs, sobbing. There was a crash, like someone had just blasted the door down, the sounds of people fighting, then silence that couldn't mean anything good.

Lily was upstairs, trying to find the Portkey that would take her to Hogwarts where she would be safe. James was dead and she was heartbroken, sobbing her eyes out and she could hardly see past the tears.  But it was too late, because Voldemort's voice said from the doorway, "Mudblood, I have come to kill you and your worthless family. Your husband is already dead. Don't make this harder on yourself." He sneered at her and Lily felt a chill run down her spine.  "Stand aside, silly girl, stand aside."

"Never! You killed James and you can kill me but not the children!" She turned her body so that Voldemort couldn't see the babies and glared at him murderously.

"Fine. You're of no worth to me anyway. _Avada Kedarva_!"

And everything was green.

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter Two: Enter Michelle**

"Michelle!! Get out of bed or you'll miss breakfast!!" Mrs. Harrison paused to listen for a sign of life from upstairs. "MICHELLE!!!! WAKE UP!!!! NOW!!!"****

"Alright mum, I'll be down in a few minutes!!" Michelle replied sleepily, although she was barely awake and didn't know what she was saying. She rolled over to check her alarm clock and moaned, "Why do you have to wake me up so bloody early, mum? It's only 9:30!" _Oh well. I might as well get up now, since I won't be able to go back to sleep_ _after all of this yelling. She sat up and yawned loudly, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Michelle was __not a morning person, she liked to sleep in late, and today was no exception. She checked the calender across the wall from her bed  while going through a very exaggerated yawn. Her mouth suddenly clamped shut, and she leapt out of bed. Today was her birthday! Michelle scurried to her window and looked out over the Rochester Drive. The houses were your typical houses, some were two stories; like hers; and some just had one floor; like her friend; Amy's house. Every home had a tastefully decorated front yard, complete with beautiful, well cared for flowers, pruned trees, and manicured lawns. The walks were well swept, and every thing looked shiny and brand new. _BORING!!!_  Her mum yelled again, so Michelle decided to get ready and go downstairs for breakfast before her mother snapped. She took a shower, blow dried her soggy auburn hair, which in its current state, was dark brown, brushed her teeth until they truly were** pearly white, and then traipsed back to her bedroom in her bathrobe, to get dressed. As she rummaged through her beureo drawers, she grumbled irritably to herself."Now WHERE has that shirt gone? I could've sworn it was in here...OW!" Michelle straightened up and glared around the room as she rubbed the back of her head where SOMETHING had hit her."What was that?" She scanned the room to check if anything was out of order. Her bedroom wasn't any different from what it had looked like five minutes ago.******__ Pictures of her friends, posters of dogs and her favorite celebrities, and paintings, portraits, and drawings she did still covered the walls. Her stamp, rock, and Beanie Baby collections were still arranged on some of the many shelves around her room. Michelle's desk, or her "office" was pretty cluttered, and her computer took up a lot of space, but her desk was also covered in sketchs, homework assignments, attempts at writing stories, and other miscellaneous papers. She shuffled over to it and sat down heavily in her computer chair. She needed to see what her friends were up to this fine morning. She logged onto Instant Messanger to see if anyone was on and willing to talk."Great! Amy's on!" Amy was her Michelle's newest friend. They had met early in the summer, and even though they were a year apart, they became fast friends. Amy was always using strange words, for instance, her screen name was "WingardiumLeviosa", which she claims she made up._

**WingardiumLeviosa****: Whats up?**

**AngelWings1527****: the sky**

**WindargiumLeviosa****: lol! no seriously**

**AngelWings1527****: i am serious**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: No, u r Michelle! lol**

**AngelWings1527****: u r so mature**

**AngelWings1527****: Did u eat a pint of double fudge ripple ice cream again?**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: no**

**AngelWings1527****: dont lie! u r hyper! lol**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: I ate a lot of jellybeans and chocolate last night**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: U there?**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: hello?!**

**AngelWings1527****: Yeah i'm here**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! :) LOL**

**AngelWings1527****: THANKS!!**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: 11 is a VERY special age, you know?**

**AngelWings1527****: yes!!**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: I can't WAIT till school starts!! There's SO much to learn, and SO much fun to have!!**

**AngelWings1527****: I CAN wait till school starts! I want summer to last 4ever!!**

**AngelWings1527****: what's so special about middle school?**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: i don't know if you are going to go to my school.**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: we'll just have to wait and find out...**

**AngelWings1527****: why wouldn't i go to your school?**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: it's only for... uum.. very special people.**

**AngelWings1527****: i am special!!**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: no your VAIN!! lol**

**WingardiumLeviosa****:  you might not be the type of *special people* they are looking for.**

**AngelWings1527****: ok**

**AngelWings1527****: g2g!  call you later!!**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: OK!! YUMMY!!! chocolate frogs!! LOL**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: i mean *chocolate*, no frogs!! there is no such thing as a chocolate frog!! lol**

**AngelWings1527****: Bye!! lol :)**

**WingardiumLeviosa****: bye bye!!!!**

**AngelWings1527****: ( sound of door shutting )**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Michelle logged off, and scurried to the door. She stopped at her mirror on the way out and checked herself. Her short, light brown hair was perfectly flat, not a hair was out of place. She had dark blue eyes, was rather short for her age, and not fat, but not exactly thin either. She checked her hair again, the trotted down the stairs

************************************************************************************

**Chapter Three:**

**Breakfast Interrupted**

**and**** Nightmare Interpratations**

"Happy birthday, sweetie! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, mom. I slept fine. I did have a weird dream though...."

"What did you dream about?" Her dad asked and smiled at her over the top of the morning newspaper. Knowing his daughter, her dream could have been about anything. She had a very overactive imagination, and he smiled as he remembered the night she had burst into their bedroom, in tears, crying, "Mummy! Daddy!"

"Oof! What's wrong, sweetheart?" He had gasped as she catapulted herself on top of him in her desperate attempts to get into their bed.

"I had a bad dream! I dreamed that I was a fish in the ocean and a shark ate me!" she wailed.

But that had been six years ago, and she was a five year old then. She was eleven now, about to start middle school, so he could'nt expect anything like that again...

"Well, it was REALLY odd..." She hesitated. _Should I tell my parents? _Then another voice spoke up._Of__ course you should! They are your PARENTS! Tell them! Michelle remembered having this nightmare several times in the past, and she had never told her parents about it. But last night, the dream had been scarier than ever, and it had seemed so real... She shook herself out of her reverie when she saw her parent's impatient faces._

"Go on." Her mother urged.

"Okay." She paused and took a deep breath. "I had this really scary dream last night. In fact, I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, it seemed so real..." She trailed off, then took another deep breath and cotinued."I only remember parts of it," That was a lie. Every horrifying image of the nightmare was burned deep into her memory. "There was a lot of noise, and people were screaming. Then I heard a man yelling to someone, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Then there was some sort of  a laugh, but I wasn't sure what it was, and the next thing I heard was a woman crying. She was begging someone not to hurt her. There was a man talking to her, but I don't know who he was because he was turned away from me. He raised his arm and yelled some strange words, and then ..." Michelle paused here. "He lowered his arm, and there was suddenly this jet of green light," she stopped when she saw her parents exchanging fearful glances."What's wrong?!" She was alarmed.Why did her parents seem so frightened? It was only a nightmare! It wasn't real! Or WAS it? She shuddered.

"Nothing.Go on." They chorused. But Michelle was still suspicious. They had said it MUCH to quickly for her to believe them, but she continued anyways.

"Then the woman fell over on the floor, she was dead, I think. The man laughed again, only it was more like a cackle. An EVIL one. It was shrill and cold, and...." she shuddered, and then pushed on, "..and .._EVIL.__  Then the man turned around, and I tried to force my eyes to open and wake myself up, but I couldn't, "she whispered," He wouldn't let me. It was like He was keeping me a prisoner of my own nightmares..."_

"What do mean _He?"__ Her mom inquired._

" I don't know... I guess the man in the dream. Are you ever going to let me finish?" Michelle snapped.

"Yes. Please do hurry and finish up. We've got presents for you to unwrap!" Her dad gleefully exclaimed.

Her mom sighed and rolled her eyes, while sending a message that very clearly said, _Men. They can never be serious._

" When the man turned around, I felt this dull throbbing pain in my forehead, I don't know why though. The man looked like some kind of snake creature. He didn't have a nose, instead, he had slits for nostrils. His skin was the color of flour, and he was bald. He was tall and bony.  But his eyes... they were just like a cat eyes, except they were blood red.The throbbing in my head got worse, and then he raised his arm again, and all I could see was green light. There was a burning, searing pain in my forehead, and it felt like my head was being cut open. Then I heard the man screaming in pain, and everything went black, like it was nighttime, and I could see lightening flickering across the blackness. I heard a voice, it wasn't scary, but the opposite. It whispered, _'You cannot escape your destiny, nor your past. Find your true home and family. But you must first find your true form. Your brother awaits your arrival......_' Then I yelled for it to come back, but it was gone.  But I don't know what it was talking about. Do you know by any chance?"

"Sweetie, we have something to tell you, and we should've told you YEARS ago."her dad said. He sounded like he was in immense pain.

"So tell me." Michelle wasn't paying attention to her parents, instead, she was petting  Salisbury, their Yorkshire Terrier.

Her mom reached across the table for Michelle's hand and gently took hold of it."Look at me honey. We meant to tell you these things a long time ago sweetie, but we just couldn't, it was to painful." she paused to regain her composure, and fight back the tears that were threatening to show themselves soon. "Michelle, you are a wi-" she broke off as she heard a loud crash upstairs."What was that?"

"Oh my gosh! I left my window open!" Michelle cried. She ran to the stairs and disappeared up them.

***************************************************************************************

**Chapter Four:**

**The Truth Is Revealed**

Michelle raced up the stairs at warp speed, or at least it felt like she was. She skidded to a stop when she reached the landing. _Now, which direction did that come from?_ Michelle turned toward her bedroom as she heard another odd noise. _Oh. My. God. It's coming from MY bedroom. _ She wondered if she should wait for her parents, but decided not to. She tiptoed quietly to her bedroom door. When she reached the threshold, she stopped and stood still. Her legs were shaking like jello, but they felt like wet noodles. How strange. Michelle took a deep breath, "Here we go.",  threw the door open, and leaped quickly to the side, figuring that a robber would shoot at the wall opposite the door in an attempt to shoot whoever opened the door. Nothing happened. So she stepped into her bedroom, and peered around. An expression of fear flickered across her face, but quickly disappeared. Whoever had been in her bedroom was gone now. Yes, there someone, or something, had come in through the window, but it didn't appear to be an ax murderer, it just looked like some four year old with a suger rush had climbed in through her window and wrecked her room. The pictures on the walls were all tipped over, the clutter on her desk had been rearranged, her stuffed animals were all over the place, her contents of her bookshelf were thrown about the room, and... "Oh. My. God. _WHY is there an owl sitting on my bed?!" Michelle turned around and walked over to her desk to try to arrange the clutter the way she liked it, when she saw a piece of paper with writing on it, and picked it up to read it. "Wait! This isn't paper. It's.. _parchment_? No one has used parchment since the eightteen hundreds, and I don't recognise this handwriting." She shrugged and sat down to read it. The handwriting was very messy and hard to read, there were a lot of cross outs, and it looked like whoever wrote it was in a big hurry and had used some strange kind of pen that Michelle had never seen.. Scrawled across the parchment was:_

_Sorry if I wrecked your room, whoever you are. You see, I was practicing  Quidditch  in my backyard, I don't know why though, since first years aren't allowed to play on the house teams or have broomsticks,   when the Snitch escaped. I chased it, but it flew in through your window before I could catch it.  I was afraid to follow it because I didn't know if you were a Muggle. You are probably Muggle born though, I could tell because the was your room looked. Then an owl flew past me and into your bedroom, so I decided that you must one of our kind. So I dimounted and climbed through the window. I chased that bloody stupid  ball around the room, making a big mess while doing so. I saw a picture of a really pretty girl, I guess it was you, but it was a weird picture. Why wasn't it moving? I finally caught it, but I made a bunch of books fall off your bookshelf, and I heard people running upstairs, so I wrote this as fast as I could and left.  I'm sorry. I hope to see you in Diagon Alley soon, or at school. I wonder what house I'll be in. Have you got any idea of yours, or are you already Sorted?_

_Sincerely Sorry,_

_Luke  Cumberlund___

"Well, that was weird. What are all of those weird words in here? Quidditch? Snitch? Muggle?" Michelle was very confused, and decided to sit down. She backed up to her bed, and was about to sit down, when she heard an indignant hoot. She leaped back up and glared at the owl. "Why don't you go away? What do you want?!" she put her head in her hands."Oh my  gosh.  I'm talking to an _owl. I must be losing my mind!!!"  The owl pushed something toward her with its beak, and she looked up. It was an envelope. Her breathing quickened as she gazed at it, then at the owl, then she stared at the envelope. It seemed to be made of yellow paper, no, parchment. She glanced at the letter from the strange boy. What was his name?_ L something._ Luke? Yes, that was his name. The parchment was different, but maybe it was from him._

_Ms. M. Potter_

_Her Room_

_7 Rochester Drive_

_London_

The address on the letter was hers, but, who was M. Potter?

"Who is 'Ms. M. Potter'? She mused. Her head snapped up when she heard a sound in the doorway. Her parents had finally decided to follow her, and they were standing in the doorway, watching her. Her mother's eyes were teary, and her father's face was set in a grim line. "Go on, open it." Her mom said bravely, although her eyes where glistening with unshed tears. _From here on, everything is going to unravel, _She sadly thought.

With shaking fingers, Michelle opened the letter and gasped.


End file.
